


Delirium

by sluggybunny



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Vampire Sex, porn that started without plot but then got plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluggybunny/pseuds/sluggybunny
Summary: Ocie's lonely, Draven's terrible. Not at all a matchmade in heaven but certainly a match of some sort.





	Delirium

 

Ocie didn’t know how he ended up in this situation, but he didn’t quite mind it. Pinned to the ground with a man straddling him, his meticulously placed papers from his desk just in disarray, and feeling excitement in an area he really didn’t remember feeling anything there.  

Draven ran a hand through Ocie’s soft, blonde hair and rolled his hips again and Ocie sucked in an unneeded breath as his hands found Draven’s thighs. He had never been to close to anyone and he had so desperately missed the feeling of someone- even if that person was cold as the dead. 

“You’re not taking this very  _ seriously  _ now, are you?” Draven asked, another hand running against his chest. Wherever the knife he had earlier, he had discarded it which let Ocie know he wasn’t going to take this very seriously either anymore. “I could kill you right now, why are you so turned on?”

“ _ Shut up _ ...” Was all that Ocie managed as he squirmed against Draven, dragging his hips and grinding them against his own. He honestly did not care if Draven killed him right now, he had craved any kind of physical touch for years and years and for the first time he couldn’t feel his sire’s claws deep within his mind. So either Ocie was going to get laid, die, and be freed, or just die and be freed.

Ocie had to restrain the urge to roll his head back as he let out a moan, he didn’t want to give the diablerist any temptation because he wanted to enjoy it  _ just a little longer.  _ Draven grinned and took a painful grip on Ocie’s scalp.

“This is more fun, though.” Draven said before he leaned down to close the distance between them and kissing Ocie widily on the mouth, giggling the entire time. Ocie returned the kiss with almost feverish hunger, one of his hands sliding up the thick, black sweater Draven was wearing and slid over his cold, marble-like skin.

Draven suddenly pulled away with a wide grin as he began to grind his hips harder and harder against Ocie’s, almost to the point it might begin to hurt if Ocie wasn’t currently riding an absolute high of physical affection. 

“Are you going to kill me afterwards?” He managed to say, in between moans and fake breathing. He had never felt this many sensations all at once, and it felt almost  _ too much _ but he couldn’t bear the thought of it ending so soon. 

“What if  _ during _ ?” Draven purred, his hand sliding down to Ocie’s pants and not-at-all gently rubbing the extremely obvious excitement there. “I could drain you right now, or during the peak. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

The dirty talk did nothing for him, really, but Ocie still moaned and nodded slowly. Draven was handling very roughly but god,  _ god  _ it was so good, it was the best sensation in the world and for a brief moment Ocie considered better then blood. 

“Just keep doing this, I don’t care-  _ I don’t care _ .” His voice took a pitch upwards when Draven’s cold hands actually met Ocie’s skin.  “This might not end well for you, or would it? I see that you’re a sad, little trapped birdie.” Draven said with a grin, staring into Ocie’s pale eyes continued his rough ministrations. He pulled back and begun to unzip his own pants. 

Ocie slipped out of his jacket and before he could move onto the rest of his clothes his shirt was hastily ripped open and hands pulling at his pants. A small part in Ocie’s brain lamented that it wasn’t a sensual, romantic affair but the rest of his brain was screaming for this. Just get it over with and kill him.  _ Free him _ .

Draven pulled off his black sweater, leaving him only with the mesh shirt underneath, and hastily tossed it aside before grabbing Ocie by shoulders and rolling him onto his stomach. Ocie propped himself up on his elbows and Draven grabbed ahold his hips. Ocie briefly thanked that the kindred avoided him for his malkavian origins, as having sex on his office floor was not proper etiquette at all. Any further thought that matter flew out the window the moment Draven grabbed him by the hair. 

He wasn’t a gentle lover at all, just raw passion. He was stronger, in control, and Ocie was  _ loving every minute of it _ . The next few moments was only the sound of skin against skin, Ocie moaning  _ quite  _ loudly variou ‘yes’s and ‘please’s, and Draven’s occasional breathless laughs and moans of his own. 

And then Draven leaned forward, yanking Ocie’s head back by the handful of hair, and sunk his teeth into his neck.

Ocie gasped in pain and an immediate fear struck into his brain as he realized what was happening. Part of his brain screaming to get away, another loving it, and the last part accepting and wanting the end. He closed his eyes as he felt his body be drained by the beautifully horrific man in him. For a moment, he was in love with him.

Suddenly, Draven tore himself away. Literally,  _ tore  _ as Ocie felt a gaping wound in his neck and his eyes snapped open as he realized that he  _ wasn’t  _ dead. 

Then he was thrown back into his back, and Draven was hovering over him. Brilliant red eyes, blood streaming down his mouth and neck. The missing part of Draven quickly reunited with Ocie as Draven pulled his legs around him, making Ocie moan again. Then he noticed the knife in Draven’s hands, the knife from earlier.

He couldn’t read whatever the expression was on Draven’s face, and if Ocie was in any other state of  mind besides ‘pure pleasure’ he might of felt fear at the lack of grin. The next thing he knew, Draven took the knife and sliced his own mouth and tongue, blood pouring out of the man’s mouth. Taking the handful of blond, wavy hair Draven forced Ocie’s mouth against his own.

Ocie felt the hot, powerful blood pour through him... and he had never experienced anything like it before. His arms wrapped around his beautiful lover and he drank and swallowed happily, not even registering what was  _ happening _ or the consequences. He was in bliss, pure bliss. When Draven pulled away, Ocie pulled him back and kissed him desperately. Oh, he was in love. This had to be love. Nothing mattered, Only him. Only Draven. Ocie’s mind was begging for Draven, for him to love and hold him, take him, drain him, do anything. 

He had to be declaring aloud such as Ocie had lost his ability to focus or think at all, and it suddenly all just came to a burst and exploded. With his nails dug into Draven’s skin and an arched back, Ocie came with a cry. Draven made a stuttered grunt noise as he slammed against Ocie over and over, and soon followed him. The same feeling Ocie had got when he happily drank Draven’s blood returned and Ocie wanted it to last forever and ever.

Ocie kissed at Draven’s neck and held tightly onto him still, even as Draven pulled out of him. He was easily able to pull Ocie off of him, despite how it made Ocie almost whimper.

“I didn’t kill you.” Draven said in an odd tone. Then he giggled in his usual candor. “You must of been  _ pretty  _ good,  _ Mr. Rowe _ .”  _ Please say my name like that _ , was all that Ocie could think. 

“I would of been happy either way.” Ocie said, still lying on the ground. He distantly realized that there was still a gaping wound in his neck and he closed his eyes, half-hardheartedly focusing on it healing. “At least, since I’m alive you can come finish the job later.”

Draven looked at him with a smirk and leaned over to him, his face hovering inches away from Ocie’s face. Ocie’s new favorite color would be that shade of scarlet his eyes were. 

“You sound like you want me to come back. Do you want to be mine?”

“ _ Yes _ .” Was all Ocie was able to say, he wanted to lean up and close that gap but Draven pulled away laughing.

“Shit, are you just lonely or does the blood work that fast. You’re not a wizard are you?”

_ Blood…? _ Oh. Ocie blinked. 

Ocie sat up with a jolt and Draven laughed more, leaning against him and nuzzling his neck. His hand ghosted over Ocie’s chest. “Just realized, huh? Oh you were so lovely, drinking me up like that. Couldn’t leave in halves, nope, nope.” The gentle caress turned to steel as Draven’s nails left streaks of red against Ocie’s chest. 

“My sire won’t like this at all.” 

“Maybe he’ll be the one I  _ finish _ , and you can just be my toy. Wouldn’t that free you, birdie?”

Ocie shouldn’t conspire against his sire. He couldn’t.  _ He couldn’t _ . His mouth stayed shut, despite how much he wanted to beg for it.

Draven’s hands came up to Ocie’s face, stroking it gently before leaving red streaks against it. “Your sire has more to offer me in terms of power… You’re just pretty, so I’ll keep you around.”

Ocie leaned into the hand, and kissed the blood covered palm.  

 

_ Please, keep me around. _

 

_ Please free me. _


End file.
